A Little too Late
by Muffinizer
Summary: OneShot. Spoilers. “Let me hold you just this while, just for this moment, even though I know it’s just a little too late.” Late Valentine's Special. Genis x ?


_A Little too Late_

**Random one-shot… Jeez, I really should stop writing these things. I mean seriously; I have stories to write, but I'm stuck writing these! Bah, I feel dumb now. Anyway, enjoy this extremely late Valentine's Day special. I was too lazy to start it on that day. Oh well.**

**Note: Uhh… Let's just say that you should be about two thirds into the game, after Pronyma and the battle at the Tower of Salvation before you read this. No, actually, you should be about done with the game to really understand this. If you're not up to at least three-fourths of the game, read with your own risk. I can't say the pairing; I mean c'mon, why should I? O: **

**Disclaimer: _Tales of Symphonia_, the sexy RPG that I love, belongs to Namco, Tales Studios, and Kosuke Fujishima. Thank him for the RPG. Yay for Fujishima-san!**

**Summary: "Let me hold you just this while, just for this moment, even though I know it's just a little too late."**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Flanoir was always known for its snow and the neighboring Temple of Ice, where the Summon Spirit Celsius once resided. The everlasting snow that continuously fell and layered the ground with an alluring white attracted those from all over Tethe'alla and Sylvarant – now the combined land of both continents that were once separated – especially on days like these.

Valentine's Day.

Most kids at his age would laugh or spit in disgust at the lovey-dovey atmosphere that filled the air as their parents would hug, their sisters would kiss their boyfriend, or their brothers would kiss their girlfriend. However, he was slightly different.

He liked the atmosphere that all the couples gave off, he liked the warmth of hugs, and he liked the affection that everyone was feeling.

All but him.

Genis Sage, brother of the famous archaeologist and professor, Raine Sage, was leaning on the brick wall that connected the hotel room and patio together. He sighed, watching his breath fog up in a cloud of white smoke and then evaporate into the grey sky. Reaching up and running his fingers through his hair, Genis closed his eyes and let the snowflakes fall gently on his nose, sniffling and giggling as occasionally one tickled him.

Why he came here with Raine, the now-teen didn't know. It was probably because he didn't want to leave Raine alone on Valentine's Day; you never know if she would dare run around, asking and confiscating couples to check if they had any archeological items on them at the moment. Of course, the answer would be positively "No."

…

He didn't know when he fell asleep; maybe it was the distant smell of hot chocolate that lulled him to sleep, or the blanket that was securely draped over his shoulders. Genis froze, yet not from the cold. A blanket. That was new. The atmosphere had changed to a rather depressing but, in some ways, cheery mood.

Freezing it was Genis had to admit as he wrapped his arms around him. He wasn't the kind to feel the cold either. Genis glanced down below him from the patio to watch Lloyd and Sheena throwing snowballs at each other, Colette petting the small puppy that barked in joy, Zelos winking at the young girl who wanted to play with him. The boy laughed a small, cheery laugh. It was one of those rare days where everyone would gather around and say hello, greeting each other with hugs and kisses, then begin chattering about their adventures alone.

Turning around from the edge of the patio to walk back in, Genis was stopped as he noticed a shadowy figure sitting on the bed inside the hotel room.

Now, the teen thought, was the time to use his logic and figure out who the stranger was before going in and risking himself being strangled by that person. Staring at the silhouette of the figure, Genis realized that it was too small to be Raine or Regal, even Kratos, though he had not come back from Derris Kharlan, according to Lloyd.

It couldn't have been the four from outside; they were still laughing in the snow. Presea? No, Genis thought with a frown, she would go to her own room, not Raine and mine.

Thinking that, if he really was to be attacked, he could quickly defend himself with magic, Genis triumphantly stepped in.

What he saw something he truly didn't expect.

The boy almost fell back in shock, but kept his position as his azure eyes widened to large circles.

"Mithos?"

His long, lost friend whom they had killed in order to 'save' the two worlds was sitting before him comfortably with a mug of hot chocolate resting in his hands, warming them up from the apparent cold. The blond casted a glance to the side and smiled brightly when he saw the half-elf standing there, shocked.

"Ah, I knew you were going to come to your senses sooner or later!" Mithos joked, walking up to his friend casually like he did multiple times at Altessa's house. But the half-elf took a step back in shock, eyes not believing what was before him. Usually it was 'I believe anything I can see' for him, but at this moment, his theory was completely rubbish.

"You're glad to see me again, right Genis?" said the former leader of Cruxis, opening his arms wide as if to welcome him with a big hug. Genis didn't waste a second to think about what was going on here.

He simply lunged and tackled his friend back onto the bed again, wrapping his arms around his skinny waist tightly.

"Mithos! Mithos, you're back!" Genis cried, burying his face into the blonde's chest. "I thought we killed you, but you're right here, in front of me!" Mithos threw his head back and chuckled, patting the half-elf on his chest lovingly, smoothing the random spikes of hair.

"I just wanted to come back and wish you a happy Valentine's Day, friend." He looked down at the silver haired half-elf and gave a genuine smile, bringing him closer to his body. With a sigh one of his arms shot out to the side where there was space, stretching slightly.

"Boy am I bummed out," Mithos laughed as he sat up and placed Genis' head on his lap. "You seem tired yourself, Genis. Something wrong?" He didn't reply of course, and just buried his face deeper into his leg with a heavy sigh.

"I've wanted to see you again since forever," the teen admitted quietly, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt Mithos' soft hand comb through his hair again. "I wanted to hold you, I wanted to see you; I wanted to laugh with you again. It was so hard trying to live without a friend as close as you."

Mithos didn't say anything and continued petting him a bit softer now, as if trying to coax the boy into revealing everything he had inside. The half-elf, being the kind that was usually emotional, gave in to the petting.

"Ever since Lloyd destroyed your Cruxis Crystal, I tried to hide it but, I was so hurt and depressed that I couldn't even cook properly." He laughed at himself and Mithos felt Genis' small frame shake slightly as he let out random chuckles. "I wanted to follow Lloyd on a journey to collect the Expheres and put a stop in making them, but I kept worrying about you that I couldn't leave my room at all. Mithos," Genis stopped again, glancing up with tearing aqua eyes, "you don't know how much it was killing me on the inside, watching you die like that."

The blond gave his usual smile and stopped his petting for a while, picking Genis up so he sat upright beside him. Staring at him with a soft look, Mithos said, "But I wanted to die, Genis. You wanted to save the world; if I died, that would happen. I wanted to make you happy. I wanted to put my life before yours, just to buy you some time so you can succeed in your goal to save both worlds."

At that, Genis couldn't help but cry and throw his arms around him again, this time with salty tears streaming down his face. He couldn't look up at Mithos in his current state and just clutched at the front of his shirt, tugging slightly and sobbing as tears freely flowed down the sides of his face.

"Why? Why did you risk yourself like that?" was all he could manage between his hiccups. Mithos let out a sigh and began thinking for a few seconds. Meanwhile, he occupied his time by thumping Genis lightly on the back like a mother would to an infant, trying to get him to stop crying.

"It's because we're friends, Genis."

He didn't need to say more than that. Genis quickly remembered back to the small quest to save Raine by finding a plant at the Fooji Mountains and how both Mithos and he confirmed their friendship for each other. Yet, even though he was satisfied with the truthful answer that his friend gave him, Genis wanted… more.

"Am I just a friend?" he whispered before he could stop himself. In shock the half-elf clamped his hand over his mouth, trying not to embarrass or humiliate himself anymore. Mithos sat there, arm wrapped around Genis' waist securely, holding his tighter than usual.

"I don't know," Mithos finally replied, gazing up at the patterned ceiling above him; he felt Genis squirm slightly in his grip. "As long as you want us to be friends, it'll remain that way."

He didn't know how to take it. Was he saying that he just simply liked him, and that he wanted their friendship to stay that way, or was he implying that he liked him a bit more than just 'friends'? Genis screwed his eyes shut, head spinning in confusion as he began to weigh things out.

Did he like him like that? No, Genis himself thought that Mithos was a friend.

… But after all the times that he rescued everyone, even though he was truly Yggdrasill…

"Genis, what's wrong? You look like you're fighting with your inner conscience," Mithos interrupted him from his little train of thought, shaking him by the shoulder lightly. Genis' eyes snapped open and he stared a hole into Mithos, feeling a familiar heat spread across his face.

The familiar heat he felt when near Presea.

_No,_ Genis thought as he involuntarily let out a gasp just loud enough for Mithos to hear it. _I… like Mithos… like that?_

"Genis?"

The way he called his name, the affectionate tone, the gentle touches, the worried look was all he needed to confirm that he really did feel that way. His lips formed a straight line across his face and he leaned forward, catching Mithos' attention.

Mithos backed away as Genis slowly advanced, confused and not understanding what was going on. Before he knew it, Genis' arms were around his waist like a death grip, and his soft lips were on his own.

_If I'm one hundred percent of my feelings_, Genis thought as he kept his lips on Mithos', _then I won't regret this. If not, well, I'm done for._

The half-elf relaxed when he felt no hesitation or any sign of resistance, yet he pulled back away, just an arm's length away, to study to look on his friend's face. Mithos, former leader of Cruxis, was blushing so hard that Genis was afraid he'd pass out from overheat.

"Mithos are you okay?" he asked with a tone that dripped with worry, immediately snapping Mithos out of his daze. The blond nodded in reply, unable to trust his voice, unable to do anything besides nod his head.

"Good. I thought you'd hate me for doing that." Genis looked down sheepishly, the familiar blush coloring his face once more. "You don't, right?" The blond smiled, though  
Genis couldn't see if as his bangs covered his eyes from all sight, and quickly embraced the boy back.

"Nah. I was kinda waiting for you to do that, anyway."

Genis snorted as he felt the former leader pull him closer yet. Sitting on the boy's lap was all he needed just to lay his head on his shoulder and simply breathe.

"Mithos, can you hold me again?" Genis asked as he glanced up with questioning eyes. Without a word he wrapped both thin arms around his waist, burying his nose in the nest of silver-blue hair. "Hold me," he breathed, "just a bit more before you leave. I don't want this to end. I know you've already left, but I don't want this to stop. I can't go back in time to stop Lloyd from killing you; it's just a little too late. But please…"

The blond laughed in reply, blowing a gust of wind that made Genis' hair fly upward. "I won't leave yet, Genis. There's no need to worry. I'll continue to hug you and kiss you and love you until we both die together."

Genis took a moment to register that in his brain. "But, aren't you technically dead already?" Mithos rolled his eyes at him and just grumbled,

"No more talking back, Sage."

Genis laughed at Mithos' sudden change of attitude, until his giggles were stifled by Mithos' plush lips. He blushed at the situation he was currently in, though he didn't know why he wasn't embarrassed when he did it to Mithos.

_So this is what Mithos felt, huh?_ Genis asked himself as his eyes shut again and his brain went off. _I wonder how everything turned out like this._ He shut himself up after his last thought, welcoming the warmth and hugs and kisses that Mithos gave him.

Suddenly he didn't feel so left out.

…

"Genis, you'll catch a cold like that!" Raine, his older sister, scolded, shaking the sleeping boy awake. His blue eyes snapped open, and his jaw dropped when he realized that he was outside, on the patio, and without a clue of what was going on. Raine huffed at him and dragged him by the ear into their hotel room. She let go and began rummaging through her bags, looking for medicine. Genis felt the blanket wrapped around his shoulders and couldn't help but ask,

"Who put this blanket over me, Raine?"

She looked up from her bag and gave him a sharp look. "Don't you remember? I gave it to you!"

Devastated, Genis felt his legs give away and he fell on his knees, eyes dimmed in anguish. Words just couldn't form in his mouth as tears began falling without care, and soon his body began racketing with uncontrollable sobs.

Raine immediately rushed to her younger brother's side, trying to tilt his head up but he refused to let her see him like this. She frowned greatly and tried to coax him into saying something, but the boy wouldn't open his mouth to speak.

"Tell your sister what's going on, Genis! Genis, answer me!"

…

_I was dreaming about you again, Mithos. Sounds stupid, huh? Especially since it's on Valentine's Day._

_I'm crying over the fact that everything was a dream, and I feel embarrassed just thinking that we actually kissed in it._

_But the fact is that Mithos, even though you're dead and gone from this world, I'll still love you._

_I don't know if you'll really love me back like in my dream, but I'll still hope for it. If this whole confession thing suddenly seems like a burden to you, just shrug it off._

_I love you, Mithos._

_Ironic though, since I helped everyone kill you._

_But I love you._

_And I'm sorry._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mithos x Genis fluff! -Squeal-**

**And there goes my one-shot. I finished it in a day! (And in the background, my mom's telling me to stop typing and go to sleep. It is, after all, almost 12. Oh boy.)**

**So… how was it? Good? Great? Horrible? Crap? I'd go with 'Crap', but it's up to you to decide. It was rather hard for me to put the fluff and stuff in one chapitre since I usually like to stretch stuff out. Too rushed, eh? I bet it was.**

**But I enjoyed writing this. Doesn't it seem rather sad that Genis, deep, deep inside, loves Mithos but can't tell him because he's already dead? -Sighs- Love is so tragic and heartbreaking…**

**The last two lines 'But I love you. And I'm sorry'… I kinda stole that from the Korean drama '****미안하다 사랑하다' ****which literally means 'I'm Sorry, I Love You'. Really. I'm serious! **

**If you could drop a review, that'd lift my heart up. Please be kind and do so! -Smiles-**

**And again, happy late Valentine's Day! And a happy Chinese New Year to people too! (Hope you earned a lot of money!)**

**-Muffinizer, squawk!**


End file.
